Segunda Guerra Lunar
by SorayaRecio
Summary: La ciudad de Selene ubicada en la Luna a sufrido varios ataques por parte de Sodom,la Tierra. Nuestro protagonista explica su vida y aventuras para dar fin a esa guerra descontrolada.


**SEGUNDA GUERRA LUNAR**

FanFic By: Soraya Recio

Estamos en el año 2245, yo fui un piloto de Einhänder, el número 721 de la Fuerza de Ataque Espacial de SRF (La tierra de Selene Reafirma la Fuerza). Yo soy uno de los muchos pilotos elegidos para afrontar una guerra contra el bando enemigo, La Tierra, llamada Sodom.

Vivo en Selene, ubicada en el polo sur de la Luna, se denomino Selene en honor de la diosa luna.  
Me llamo Ralph Connigham, soy un chico de 24 años originalmente Selenita, mi ciudad había sufrido guerras pero hasta ahora los días estaban contados. Era conciente de que mi vida hoy en adelante seria un infierno. A pesar de mi valentía y mis ganas de defender mi único hogar, el miedo me rodeaba y ahogaba cada día mas.

En el año 2187 aproximadamente me contaron que hubo una guerra denominada "La primera guerra Lunar". Todo empezó porque los Selenitas aumentaban la población y ciudad, eso hizo que los del bando de la Tierra temiesen por su seguridad y supervivencia y bombardearon nuestra nación.

Selene había crecido a tal punto que nuestra defensa era muy igualada al enemigo eso hizo que la guerra quedara en muertes y lugares prácticamente desiertos por nada.

En el año 2242 exploto una guerra, Selene pasaba una gran crisis ya que hacía 7 años que la fuente de nitrógeno que nos proporcionaba la Tierra se había cortado y nuestros suministros se agotaban. Llegamos al acuerdo dado que la Tierra carecía de ello, compartir nuestro helio-3, el mejor combustible termonuclear solo hallado en la superficie lunar, era un buen acuerdo dado que podría producir electricidad no contaminante durante siglos, sin embargo el acuerdo se produjo demasiado tarde, muchos civiles como mis padres murieron, en una batalla sin ningún propósito, solo la muerte.

Aun así la avaricia, el poder por parte de Sodom de conseguir todo en sus manos, sospecho una futura y cercana guerra que pretendía ser el final, según Sodom, el camino hacia la utopía, algo que para muchos no existía. Aun así mis superiores y yo, la utopía era algo que con esfuerzo se podía conseguir.

Debido al inminente ataque de Sodom, Selene decidió dejar a manos del futuro de la nación en un proyecto. En la central de inteligencia Selenita, se llevo a cabo un proyecto ultra-secreto para tripular un nuevo prototipo de caza táctico en misiones suicidas, su objetivo era entrenar a futuros pilotos. El proyecto se denominó, Einhänder.

Después de que mis padres murieran me alisté y dedique todo el tiempo a formarme en la Fuerza de Ataque Espacial para proteger mi hogar y a mi futuro.

Tras haber completado un duro entrenamiento y una re-educación ideológica con una nota superior a muchos otros, fui escogido junto con mis compañeros, pilotos de la misión que aun desconocía.

Me fui a casa esperando recibir ordenes aquella misma noche, recibí una llamada al lugar donde debía asistir para el día siguiente.

Me fui a dormir y mi subconsciente empezó a pensar. Me aliste para conseguir la felicidad de no solo aquellos que amaba sino para conseguir la felicidad para todos y que mi acto no era solo de venganza, aun así, ese mencionado utopía que quería conseguir pedía sacrificios. Aquella noche las pesadillas continuas que parecían indicarme algo que nunca conseguía ver con claridad, fueron mas intensas.

Al llegar el día después de una cantidad de pruebas de seguridad, entre en la central donde me destinaron.

Me extraño ver que solo tenía a una compañera. Era joven incluso aparentaba menos edad que yo, mientras íbamos andando por la central de alta protección, el ambiente era tenso, la miraba de reojo, veía en su rostro una firmeza y a la vez de preocupación, aun así, me atreví hablar con ella sin pensar mucho que decirle realmente.

**Ralph:** ¿Como te llamas?

**Chica:** (me miro durante 3 segundos a los ojos y aparto la vista poco a poco con la misma expresión)

En este momento el ambiente aun fue mas tenso.

**Ralph:** (me puse la mano en la cabeza mirando el suelo) ha!... esto... perdona soy un mal educado, me llamo Ralph Connigham, encantado de conocerte, parece ser que nuestros compañeros aun no han venido y he pensado que estaría bien poder hablar contigo y conocernos mejor. (mirándola con una sonrisa).

Unos segundos después... la chica gira la cabeza de golpe y me devuelve una sonrisa de preocupación.  
**Chica:** Soy Myriam Cleve, encantada, parece que tu aun no te han dicho que tipo de misión es esta,... este es mi segundo día en esta central, me dijeron que vendrías y que te contara todo lo que me contaron a mi. ... ( con cara de pesadez) es increíble, pensaba que era una broma.

**Ralph: **?

Myriam me contó con detalle el tipo de misión a que nos enfrentábamos, eran tan simple como entrar en la capital enemiga nosotros dos mientras los refuerzos quedaban al margen mas unas naves programadas para el ataque que iban sin piloto llamadas E.O.S. Solo podría estar sorprendido y poco a poco mas nervioso.

**Ralph:** ¿He entendido bien¿En esta guerra solo seremos nosotros dos pilotando una nave cada uno y los que se alistaron y fueron seleccionados, como refuerzos con los E.O.S?.

**Myriam:** ...

**Ralph:** No me lo puedo creer!.

Mientras estábamos esperando a recibir ordenes solo podía estar confuso y sobretodo impotente de pensar de no ser capaz de llevar a cabo tal responsabilidad¿en que estaban pensando?.

Se acerco alguien del personal.  
**Guardia:** Ralph, Myriam, pueden pasar.

**Ralph:** s...si.

Mis piernas empezaron a caminar solas como si mi interior a la vez me dejara paralizado. Entre en la inmensa sala, poco a poco iba alzando la mirada,... me estaba quedando perplejo, era impresionante. Habían dos prototipos de naves, su potencia y belleza resaltaba a la vista.

Mientras iba haciendo las pruebas vi lo capacitadas que estaban para afrontar una misión de esta medida pero que sobre todo, Myriam y yo éramos escogidos como los mejores pilotos para ellas.

Pasaron unas semanas y con mas confianza pero muy preocupado durante todo ese tiempo, la guerra esta a punto de llegar.

Nuestro entrenamiento en la central era secreto ya que el proyecto no tenia de ser mostrado a nadie por miedo de un posible espía.

A veces el nerviosismo y preocupación me dominaban, posiblemente a Myriam también. Con mis amigos y compañeros hablarle de lo que estaba haciendo y me dieran apoyo en eso no podía contar, Myriam era con la única que podía hablar. Poco a poco nos conocimos mejor.  
Hoy había quedado con ella para tomar algo...

**Myriam:** Hola (con una sonrisa inocente)

**Ralph:** Hola, vamos por aquí que conozco un buen sitio.

Mientras paseábamos no nos hablamos, sin darme cuenta nuestra amistad a sido un poco forzada y que nuestras conversaciones solo eran basadas en el entrenamiento, realmente no sabía nada de nada de ella fuera de nuestra misión.

**Ralph:** Aquí es.

El lugar era tranquilo envuelto de unas plantas exóticas.  
Myriam no dijo nada y entro, nos sentamos y parecía incomoda, sonreía con la mirada baja con ojos tristones.

**Ralph:** ¿Estas incómoda?.

**Myriam:** no, nada de eso, este lugar me resulta familiar.

**Ralph:** ?

**Myriam:** mi madre solía tener un jardín en casa lleno de estas plantas incluso casi difíciles de encontrar en la Tierra.

**Ralph:** ¿solía?

**Myriam:** Hace 3 años mi madre fue secuestrada por Sodom, ahora vivo con mi padre trabaja en la central, pero a duras penas nos vemos y hablamos.

**Ralph:** Lo siento. Yo perdí a mis padres hace 3 años, me aliste para proteger lo que quiero ¿Es por eso por lo que te alistaste tú?

**Myriam:** Estuve investigando donde podría encontrarla, entrar como piloto y poderla rescatar, pero claro esta, también acabar con esa guerra.

**Ralph:** Si ella es tan importante para ti, encontraremos donde la tienen y enviaremos una nave al rescate.

**Myriam:** Gracias por tu apoyo.

Myriam aparentaba una chica fuerte, pero la apariencia solo me engañaba, yo lo único que podía hacer por ella era apoyarla y si había un mínimo de posibilidades de encontrar a su madre hacer lo que pudiera.

El día siguiente nos notificaron que Sodom estaba desarrollando una arma para destruir definitivamente Selene y que pronto seria lanzada hacia nosotros. Mañana íbamos a ser enviados a la Guerra.

Esa noche solo dormí un par de horas. Mas claramente pude sentir en mis pesadillas que siempre luchaba solo contra el enemigo y que caía por un cielo que parecía no tener fin, en cierto modo mientras iba cayendo tenía un sentimiento agradable hasta que me despertaba de golpe como si alguien me hubiera asustado.

Al día siguiente antes de partir a la Guerra:

**Ralph:  
**Me llamo Ralph, son las 7:00 pm fecha Terrestre 12 de Diciembre del 2245 "La Segunda Guerra Lunar", soy un piloto de élite, el futuro de todos mis habitantes esta prácticamente en mis manos.  
------

Nos daron instrucciones para la misión y sin casi poder saludar a Myriam en la estación me asignaron la nave Endymion FRS Mk.II y a Myriam la Astraea FGA Mk.I. Subí a la nave para despegar, estaba muy nervioso pero a duras penas tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, solo debía centrarme en la misión. En la pista de despegue el tiempo era inmensamente lento, mis dudas me llenaban¿qué hago aquí¿porque¿realmente lo que estoy haciendo esta bien?... Yo miraba hacia delante y despegue y salí hacia el espacio para partir a tierra de Sodom.

**Ralph:** Aquí Endymion ¿me recibes Astraea?

**Myriam:** Afirmativo, aquí Astraea.

**Ralph:** Buena suerte Myriam!

**Myriam:** Gracias, buena suerte a ti también Ralph.

Descendimos a la atmósfera Terrestre.

En la oscura mañana mientras atravesaba una nube densa gris mi mente se quedo en blanco y no era conciente de lo que podría pasar cuando llegara a tierra enemiga.

Atravesé esa nube y puede ver la ciudad de Sodom denominada Metrópolis, las luces incontables de esa inmensa ciudad me cegaban. Habían miles de enemigos preparados para atacar.

**Ralph:** Aquí Endymion a Central¿Que esta pasando aquí, nos habían dicho que nuestro proyecto lo desconocía todo el mundo menos los de la central.

**Myriam:** Por lo visto lo sabían y se han preparado para el ataque,

**Central:** Aquí central, eso significaría que hay uno o varios traidores en la central. Seguid las ordenes establecidas, corto.

(Las cosas se complican... mierda!)

**Ralph:** Démonos prisa y encontremos la arma para destruirla... Tranquila si destruimos los enemigos seguro que podremos rescatar a tu madre, yo te protegeré hasta ese momento.

**Myriam:** Intentare que no llegues a protegerme, iré con cuidado.

El intenso ataque estaba por todo mi alrededor, mientras atacaba sabía que aquellos enemigos que destruía eran pilotados posiblemente por gente que quería construir un buen futuro como yo. Pero lo único que podía hacer era atacarles y ese pensamiento se me iba de la cabeza cada vez que atacaba, y lo hacía sin ningún remordimiento¿por instinto de supervivencia, porque ¿seguía solo ordenes? o ¿porqué era lo que quería?. Sin poder hacer nada, esa utopía que soñaba para todos era una fantasía.

Perdí de vista a Myriam al entrar en una zona subterránea de la ciudad, aquello parecía un cementerio, era la antigua ciudad de Sodom, el destrozo provocado por la primera guerra lunar.

**Ralph:** Aquí Endymion¿cual es tu posición?

Myriam no respondió.  
(Mierda, tengo de irme de aquí.)

El sol salía y había dejado atrás la mayoría de ciudad devastada de Metrópolis.

No sabía nada de Myriam y empezaba a preocuparme seriamente, aun así, yo seguí adelante con la esperanza de que apareciera.

**Central:** ¿Aquí central, me recibe?

**Ralph:** Aquí Endymion, le recibo.

**Central:** Nos han llegado las coordenadas exactas de la arma Sodom, se las envió.

**Ralph:** Bien¿saben algo de Astraea?  
La retrasmisión se cortó.

La guerra continuaba y yo me acercaba cada vez mas a la arma de Sodom, mientras me iba acercando las esperanzas de encontrar viva a Myriam desvanecían cada vez mas.

Nuestros refuerzos y E.O.S posiblemente estaban desencadenando una dura vatalla en el espacio, impidiendo al enemigo infiltrarse en nuestras defensas.

Durante el camino hacia la arma estuve cerca de morir pero tenía una misión antes de eso, esa arma llegaría a mi ciudad destruyendo miles de vidas inocentes, debía impedir eso.

Finalmente llegue a las coordenadas establecidas por la central. Era un Aeropuerto donde había un enorme cohete. Me acerque mas a él y escuchaba la cuenta atrás... _4, 3, 2, 1_..., despego y fui detrás de él.

**Central:** Aquí central a Endymion y Astraea.

**Ralph:** (Astraea?)

Central: llegamos un poco justos pero aún hay tiempo, debéis destruir el punto débil del enemigo, centraros en los dos propulsores.

**Ralph:** Recibido. ¿Myriam estas aquí?

Myriam: Perdóname por no contestar, Sodom a interferido en mis comunicadores y no pretendía descubrir mi posición ni misión, desde aquí aunque no queramos estamos al descubierto.

**Ralph:** Entiendo, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

**Myriam:** ya te dije que se cuidarme, destruyamos al enemigo.

Luchar junto a Myriam me estaba dando fuerzas para seguir adelante con la misión mientras centenares de enemigos nos atacaban.

**Myriam:** Aquí Astraea a Central, necesitamos refuerzos.

Ya habíamos destruido uno de los propulsores pero íbamos justos para el segundo.

**Ralph:** Bien hecho Myriam!

De repente Sodom nos envió una comunicación y quisimos aceptarla.

**Sodom:** Myriam? Myriam Cleave?

**Myriam:** ¿Como sabéis mi nombre¿Dónde tenéis a mi madre bastardos?.

Lacomunicación seguía y nosotros luchábamos sin descanso contra los enemigos para destruir el propulsor.

Mientras, los refuerzos seguían sin venir.

**Sodom:** Jajaja... no hubiéramos pensado que llegarías tan lejos por nada¿es que no lo sabías?

**Myriam:** ¿Saber, el que?

**Sodom:** Tu madre era una espía de Sodom, pero cuando te dejo se revelo a nosotros al querer volver a Selene, y la matamos.

**Myriam:** ¿Qué¡Eso es mentira!

En ese instante Myriam se quedo paralizada.

**Ralph:** ¡No le hagas caso! Miente!

Myriam reacciono a las palabras que dije pero no tuvo tiempo suficiente de esquivar un disparo enemigo y fue abatida, sin que yo pidiera hacer nada, veía como ella caía lentamente.

**Ralph:** Myriam!

Ella no contestaba y los refuerzos no llegaban nunca, yo solo podía contemplar como caía al vacío mientras incontables enemigos iban detrás de ella rodeándola en círculos. Bajo el cielo rojo que no tenía fin escuchaba las ordenes de Sodom:

**Fuego, Fuego!**

**Myriam:  
**En mi evanescente conciencia, una sola duda restaba. ¿Llegaron tarde las fuerzas aliadas, o...?  
Mi nave se estaba precipitando al vacío y yo estaba aturdida. Luego antes del final, yo pensé que había visto incontables ángeles blancos bajando en círculos desde un cielo sin fin. Un susurro, no lo entendía pero después de eso no pude ver nada mas.  
-------

Vi como la nave se destruía y Myriam no había salido de ella, creía estar en una pesadilla, pero en ella yo no era quien caía como en mis pesadillas. No puede proteger a lo que me importaba, me sentía triste pero seguí adelante pero puede destruí el otro propulsor justo a tiempo.

**Central:** Aquí Central, nos recibe Endymion:

(unos segundos después)  
**Ralph:** s.. si os recibo.

**Central:** Tus compañeros han sido abatidos en el espacio, Sodom a pirateado nuestras naves E.O.S. Destruye el satélite Hyperion ubicado en el espacio, ese satélite es lo que controla a nuestros E.O.S.

**Ralph:** ...Re...recibido!

**Central:** Regresa sano y salvo a la base.

La única cosa que me mantenía vivo bajo el intenso fuego de mis aliados fue una ardiente pregunta¿porqué?

La Tierra que vi no era la Utopía de la que mis superiores hablaron, pero si una vasto trozo de tierra, como la Luna. Yo supe entonces que esta guerra no tenía ningún propósito. Pero igual para los líderes, la guerra misma era el propósito...

Encontré el Satélite y intente abatirlo varias veces sin éxito hasta que fui abatido por uno de los E.O.S. Pensé que era el fin pero los E.O.S no me remataron y se fueron directamente hacia Selene para acabar con ella, mi ciudad indefensa iba a ser aniquilada por "nuestros aliados". Habían pocas posibilidades de que Selene pudiera recuperar el control de los E.O.S a tiempo.

Debido a esta situación decidí utilizar lo poco que quedaba de energía en mi nave para utilizarme de kamikaze hacia al satélite con la esperanza de poder salvar lo que quería proteger. Así que me precipite directo contra el punto débil del satélite, haciéndolo estallar.

Yo perdí la vida y los E.O.S se destruyeron junto con el satélite.

Salvé la ciudad.

Después de la batalla el padre de Myriam fue condenado por traición y los dos lados, nunca más capacitados para luchar, acordaron temporalmente cesar el fuego.

Gradualmente, la gente de cada lado se acomodó a las condiciones de los otros, llegando de forma natural al final de la guerra. Aunque sin Utopía, un temporal equilibrio se asentó sobre el mundo otra vez.

Pero el nombre de quien indirectamente trajo el final de la guerra fue completamente borrando de los recuerdos oficiales de los dos poderes.

Ahora, solamente esos que realmente lucharon y fueron heridos en la guerra conocen el nombre de...**"EINHÄNDER".**


End file.
